


It's my Party and I'll cry if I want to

by zaan



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Birthday Party, Break Up, F/M, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: It's Ezri's birthday party.  It's not what she expects.





	It's my Party and I'll cry if I want to

“I’m such an idiot!” Ezri  sobbed.

“What are you crying for?  It’s your birthday party.  You should be happy!” said Quark.

“It’s my party, and I’ll cry if I want to,” declared Ezri, gulping down a whole Samarian Sunset.

“Hey, hey, slow down there.  I don’t want birthday vomit all over my bar.”

“Sorry,” sniffed Ezri.

“Don’t worry about it. Now, tell me what’s wrong.  I bet it’s not so bad as you think it is.”

“I had a few too many drinks.”

“Perfectly normal.”

“And started bragging - loudly.  You know how insecure I am.”

“So you bragged a little - you’ve got a lot to be proud of, right?’

“But I didn’t just brag about how I’m now a full counselor.  I started gushing about how lucky I was to have Julian!”

“So?  He’s lucky to have you.”

Ezri wailed.  Quark sighed and passed over a handkerchief.  She blew her nose.  Loudly.

“I started talking about how half the people on the station were in love with Julian.”

“Okay, so maybe you didn’t make any friends there, but people will forgive a drunken birthday rant.”

“And then,” Ezri hiccoughed, “I started talking about how even Garak had been pining after him for years.”

“Ouch.  But still, you and Garak are hardly close - does it really matter if he won’t forgive you for blabbing his secret?”

“Oh, he’s already forgiven me,” said Ezir bitterly, weeping fresh tears.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Julian,” she sniffed.

“The doctor won’t forgive you?”

“No, he didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know?  You mean he doesn’t know?  He didn’t hear you?”

"Oh, he heard me all right,” said Ezri dejectedly, waving her hand towards a table at the back of the bar.  “Look for yourself.”

“Ah,” said Quark, looking back to where the station’s doctor and tailor were plastered together making gooey eyes at each other.  “He didn’t _know._   And now -”

“And now it’s all, I’m so sorry, Ezri, I didn’t mean to hurt you, Ezri, but I’m so in love with stupid Garak, Ezri.”

“Well, there’s only one thing to do.”

“What?” said Ezri, looking up hopefully at Quark, that schemer of schemers.

Quark shrugged.  “Cry it out.  On the house.”   

Ezri sobbed and buried her face in her arms.  

Unseen, Quark raised a glass in toast to the new happy couple - it was about time, by Slughorn’s slime!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of fic ideas where I break up Ezri and Julian bwa ha ha
> 
> Quark's exclamation was inspired by ConceptaDecency's wonderful take on the character


End file.
